


Chasing the Morgan-Heaths

by wnt_fever_17



Series: Chasing Talex [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF, talex - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnt_fever_17/pseuds/wnt_fever_17
Summary: A family story based in Chasing Alex Morgan





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely readers :) I missed you, I'm back with the continuation of Chasing Alex Morgan, I know I got lost for some time but between other stories, work and school had been hard and I was thinking in the best way to continue the story so I got this idea that I hope you like.  
> Basically it will be a series of one shot with flashbacks where I will explain a lot of things that you want to know about Chasin Alex Morgan and now the Morgan-Heath's family life  
> Anyway I hope you like it

He is sat in his room in front of his camera,  checking the focus of the camera and the lights,  his room was almost like a TV studio,  the walls were white and almost all the space was occupied by his computer,  cameras,  lights and tripods the only thing that could tell you that this was a room and not a studio was his bed that was in a corner of the room.

"Ok let's see" he sigh sitting in a chair in front of the camera,  he adjust his glasses and comb his hair with his hands till he is middle happy with his look,  his beard is beginning to show and his mom is not happy with it but he is almost eighteen now and the signs that he is growing are beginning to show and every day he is looking more and more like his dad 

"Okay " he sigh thinking in what to say,  the camera is recording all this uncomfortable moment, he is very different to his mom he had never felt too comfortable in front of the cameras like his mama he had always felt more comfortable behind them 

He clear his throat before talk "Okay... um... hello.... welcome " he said uncomfortable "Okay no that is lame " he think for a couple of seconds and clear his throat again "Hello " he begins "And welcome to whatever this is,  to those who don't know me I'm Tobias Carrasco Morgan, my dad is Servando Carrasco and my mom is a unknown woman called Alex Morgan former soccer player world cup winner and three times Olympian, this is going to be like a little diary of my crazy life with this crazy family,  as I told you my mom is Alex Morgan she is one of the famous faces of soccer and sports she is my biological mother and she is married with Tobin Heath a well known national geographic photographer  who is like the other woman that raised me after my parents got divorced,  after a couple of years they got married and my mom got pregnant with my sisters Alexa and Alexis, they are twins and irritating" he said with a deadpan face "Anyway I got the idea of do this because I graduated from high school and now I have to see what I'm going to do with my life and what better way that with this little reality show where I'm going to expose how is to have a famous mom and the crazy life that comes with it,   I got this idea a few days ago when I found a thing that my mama had did years before my born could be a possibility"

_*Flashback *_

"Son where is the footage of your mom" said Tobin checking the camera trying to find some clips that they had take of Alex in a interview 

"Is already in the computer I downloaded " 

"Oh good " she said focusing in the computer "You are getting good with your shots" said Tobin studying the recording 

"You think? " he asked enthusiastically like when he was a little boy

It made Tobin remember when he was a little boy and they discovered a lot of things together in every trip around the world and how he grew up in front of her eyes, since she found him by accident that afternoon in Hawaii till now when he was becoming a man,  she didn't knew that she spent a couple of seconds studying him till he began to see her like she was crazy 

"What? " he asked confused making her smile 

"Nothing is just " she said dreamily shrugging "You look good with that little beard " she said touching Tobias jaw making him smile 

"Come on,  mom hate it,  she said I look like my dad" he shrugged 

"Well you do" she assured they couldn't denied it everyday he looked more like Servando even if he had Alex's big smile and blue eyes that now were more grayer "But you look handsome " she said taking him by the neck and kissing his forehead 

He was more mature now and his glasses made him look more intellectual and with his new beard he looked like a grown man in contrast with the little innocent boy that she had found years ago her little touching moment was interrupted by a door slamming followed by a scream 

"MOM! Alexa stole my shirt what I'm going to wear " whined Alexis making them close their eyes and sight 

"Why you needed to have more kids? " whined Tobias "Why I couldn't stay has only child? "

"Because your mom wanted more kids " sighed Tobin "I'm going to help your mom with those two , check the rest of the material " pointed Tobin before leave the boy alone in front of the computer 

He began to navigate  through the different recordings and folders that Tobin had for her wife  in her computer,  Tobias secretly loved to see his mama's material first for inspiration and ideas and seconds because after all this years he still find things that he never saw and old material of Alex,  he loved to see his mom young and happy in her soccer stage when it was just the two of them and then it was just Alex,  Tobin and him,  the last Olympics where Alex participated and her last game,  where he and Tobin gave her her shirt framed, he always smiled watching those photos and videos till he stumble with a folder he had never seen 'Alex first record ' he opened curiously,  he had never seen that folder, in that folder he saw pictures of Tobin with her brother in Hawaii,  they looked very young,  he saw various photos till he saw a video he opened immediately watching a very young Alex 

"A new segment?” asked a very young Alex Morgan 

“Yeah, the name of the segment is…Travel´s people is about the interesting people that we know in our travels, and you are the first” he could hear the voice of Tobin who was behind the camera

“I’m an interesting people” she said with a cocky smile

“I will see the final result of your footage” she said while she directed the camera in alex´s direction

“But what I say?”

"Action!!!”

“Mmmm… hi” said Alex with a shy smile that made him smile immediately he was watching the first record of both of his mothers,  he had heard the story of that moment many times,  the way they met that afternoon in Hawaii but this was the first time he saw the famous video 

“No, no talk normally like you are talking to me”

“Okay, okay”

“Ready”

“Yes” 

In that moment they heard the captain voice saying that they are going to be in the air in minutes and they have put their seat belts and tobin had put her camera dow

At the end of the video Tobias had a teary smile he had seen the moment where they met,  when they were very young when their marriage and all this life wasn't a possibility,  he replayed the video  many times very focused studying both of the women that raised them how young and beautiful his mom was and how Tobin cheat her to meet her more. 

"You found it" said Tobin softly standing behind him "That was the first time that I saw her" she said emotional "Play it again " she prayed sitting by his side they saw the video a couple of times till Tobin interrupted the silence "She was so beautiful and I was so nervous " she giggled making him smile

"But you did good " assured him 

"Yeah" she sighed "I still can't believe that she choose that dorky girl " shrugged Tobin 

"You were not dorky " defended Tobias,  he always took his mama's side since the beginning he knew that with Tobin he would have a free pass while Alex was more hard with him, since the beginning they had their own weird connection and after the twins born Alex got her mini me they spent a lot of time alone doing the things that they loved the most making them closer "You are cool " he shrugged making Tobin smile "But don't tell mom I said that " pointed him making Tobin laugh,  he always got in trouble when Alex made him choose between her and Tobin,  who was cooler,  who he loved the most,  who he preferred,  he always said Alex even if all knew that he preferred Tobin 

"No problem little dude " even after all this time she still referred to him like that,  even if he wasn't to little 

"You have more things like this? " he asked 

"Yeah,  of course,  I have a lot of material of your mom,  after that I became the number one fan and I got a lot of material of her,  you and the twins " she said searching for the things in her computer 

***

"In that moment" he continued "I got this idea of this little serie where I will present you all that happened through all this years,  since I was born,  when my moms reconnected,  when they got married,  even the unfortunate moment when my sisters born" in that moment his little speech was interrupted by his sisters 

"Heeey Toby" said his sisters in unison going into his room making him sigh 

The twins were the spiting image of their mom,  they looked like a mini Alex Morgan, both were brunette,  blue eyes even if Alexis's eyes were greener, big bright smile and same competitiveness,  both played soccer,  even both became forward they even had an inside joke where every time that the twins took a photo they compared it with a photo of Alex with the same age finding the similitude between the three girls and Alex couldn't be more happy and proud,  alleging all the years that she had to spend with the two Tobs,  they had found this balance with the kids,  where they said that the twins were Alex's daughters while Tobias was Tobin's son. 

"What are you doing? " asked Alexis studying the camera 

"I had an idea of do like a reality show of our family and put it in YouTube " he shrugged

"We are going to be famous! "said Alexa "How are you going to name the show? "

"I don't know what do you have in mind? " asked Tobias,  even if he didn't like to admit it he loved his sisters very much, he always hated to be an only child and when they were born he couldn't be more excited and in love with his sisters and their similarity with Alex helped them to have Tobin and Tobias wrapped in their fingers 

"Maybe we can call it the Morgans "

"I don't think mama is going to be too happy with that " shrugged Tobias 

"True " said Alexis before they began to exchange possible names and things to put in the show making them laugh loudly letting their parents heard them through the whole house 

 

 

"You think they are alright? " asked Alex curiously to Tobin while they were in the kitchen 

"Yeah,  why? " said Tobin nonchalantly 

"They are too quiet " said Alex curiously trying to heard something else,  they never used to be this silent,  since the born of the twins their house used to be full of noise, soccer balls breaking thing,  the twins fighting with each other or Tobias getting mad with them,  it was always some noise in the house but now Alex couldn't heard them except for the few laughs 

"Why don't we use this quiet time to do something that we left unfinished this morning " said Tobin hugging her wife from behind and kissing Alex's neck 

"Ah!  No, no" said Alex trying to escape from Tobin's embrace before Tobin took her against the kitchen counter 

"Babe" whined Tobin kissing Alex in her neck making the brunette flustered 

"Because.... " she tried to speak but Tobin connected their lips in a deep kiss before she could say anything else their kiss where interrupted by another round of laughs and this time Alex couldn't control her curiosity pulling her wife by the hand behind her to Tobias's room finding the three siblings sitting in front of the camera talking to it

"Hey,  hey what are you doing with my camera? " interrupted Tobin making the three siblings turn to her with terror in their eyes 

"Oh look who are here,  our moms! " exclaimed Alexa 

"What are you doing? " asked Alex coming in front of the camera 

"Tobs got the idea of do a reality show of us" said Alexis 

"A what?! " exclaimed Tobin,  even if Alex didn't care about the public attention on them Tobin liked to maintain the privacy,  they even liked to expose the kids to the public attention 

"A reality mama,  he will upload it to YouTube " explained Alexis

"I know that but... " said Tobin confused before Alex interrupted her

"Great,  how are you going to call it? " asked Alex excited with the idea of maybe do their life a little bit more excited 

"I don't know we are between keeping it with the Morgans or the Morgans "

"Hey I know I'm the adopted of the family " pouted Tobin "But at least it can be the Morgan _-Heath_?" they had the family joke that Tobin was the adopted of the family due the similarity of the three siblings with their biological mother even if Tobin was the other motherly figure and the kids loved her and respected her equal or even more than Alex 

"No" whined Alex "We are not like the Kardashians "

"Chasing the Morgan-Heaths " said Tobias nonchalantly 

"I like that " said Tobin 

"Yeah,  is good " said the other three girls 

"Okay,  so welcome to chasing the Morgan-Heaths " announced Tobias to the camera "Stay tuned to see our crazy life and memories, we'll see you next time " he smiled before turned off the camera 

**Author's Note:**

> I know is a little but raw, I have some parts in my head that I want to do but mostly I will be forming the story according the chapters, whatever you want to have in the story, ideas, anything, just tell me  
> :)


End file.
